federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lali Greenwood nee Munroe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Lali Greenwood nee Munroe (played by Natalie Portman) is an outspoken trouble maker having made her childhood full of repimands and grounds. To focus this hyper engery she had been enrolled into pageants, which lead to an interest in modelling. She is currently a rumway and holomagazine model, as well as getting more into her mothers philanthrophy as the face for the company and PR work; as well as working for the Greenwood Education Initiative Cardassian Division. She has strong telepathic abilities. Family Information Immediate Family Born August 04, 2376, Kalili is the first child born between Questa Damar (2152) and Shawn Munroe (2335). She has one full sibling in Kalili Munroe (2377) and several half-siblings. On her fathers side, they include James Munroe (2362), Rebecca Munroe (2365) and Hirosam Munroe (2384); while on her mothers side she has Madi 'Imari' Damar (2375), Miniya Munroe (2375), Suni Damar (2380 - 2398), Aimi Damar (2381), Gwen Damar (2382), Ani Damar (2383), Diori Damar (2383), Vasti Damar (2384), Taro Damar (2399). Other siblings can be found on the Damar Children page. Extended Family She has several neices/newphews including Saharah Munroe (2389), Eron Munroe (2393) and Odessa Munroe (2399) through James; Christa Munroe (2398) through Kalili and finally, Vahni Evek (2397), Alaina Evek (2399) and Merik, jr. (2402) through Miniya. There are a number of other step-siblings which can be found on the 'Damar Children.' She is a sister-in-law to Merik Evek (through Miniya), Cydja Damar-Bern (through James) and Sandra-Dee Woods (through Rebecca). Lali is also very close to her grand mother Barbara Munroe. Children Diana Greenwood Born December 17, 2399, Diana Greenwood is the first child between Lali and Christopher Greenwood. She was named after Christopher's mother. Barbara Greenwood Born December 16, 2400 Barbara Greenwood is the second child between Lali and Christopher Greenwood. She was named after Lali's grandmother, Barbara Munroe. Amara Greenwood Born December 15, 2401, Amara is the third child between Lali and Christopher Greenwood. She is the third in Lali's line, carrying on the genetics of the mother, making her look exactly like her grandmother Questa and her mother Lali. Personal Life Torel Damar Being raised as brother and step-sister, Torel Damar and Lali Munroe were never biologically related and they related to each other as outcasts. Both liking the wild ways and sex, they gravitated to each other as lovers for several years. Lali soon developed stronger feelings for him, but felt badly his heart was with Suni. Helping him despite everything and even helping him break out of prison, she was a target of Dayin after Torel murdered his own Uncle Raylon. Kidnapped and tortured by Dayin, Lali was eventually rescued only to be told that Torel had died. Later, in 2399, after she was married to a Starfleet officer, she discovered that Torel had just been given another identity and his memory erased. Christopher Greenwood Christopher Greenwood met Lali Munroe through an arranged marriage. Lali's father, Shawn Munroe was a good friend to both Christopher and his wife while serving on Deep Space Nine. Shawn, wishing to have an older, patient role-model for his daughter set the two up, as well as ensuring that Christophter would be able to have children (thanks to Cybelean DNA). The couple were married July 15, 2399. Through some road bumps they are still together despite affairs on both sides and are only getting stronger. Education and Career Having been placed into paegents when she was younger, Lali got used to the attention and enjoyed that type of lifestyle. As an adult, she has been in numerous coverspreads, runway shows, photoshoots, calendars and promotions. She has been used in promoting Starfleet admissions and is currently the new face of her mothers charitable organizations as well as one of the forerunners in the Cardassian division of the Greenwood Education Initiative. Legacy Damar: The Untold Stories Wishing to get into acting, Lali used her good looks and resemblence to her mother to play Questa in a movie called "Legacy Damar: The Untold Stories." Glorifying the Damar's and their involvment in the Dominion War, he acted with several different people including: Yorkin Damar as Corat Damar Arita Indus as Amity Liu Saharah Munroe as Cydja Damar-Bern The shooting was briefly haulted when Yorkin's sister, Lana Bern, went missing, however it resumed upon her safe return and recently premiered in June of 2399. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cybelean Category:Future Plots Category:Renee's Characters Category:Civilian Category:Cardassian Union Category:N/A Mirror Universe